


Thank You, Please, and Promise.

by punky_96



Series: Zuton [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Caning, F/F, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  This is the last of the Zuton Universe.  (At least for now...  ;) )Zuton. Andy loves it when Miranda gives a presidential speech in her dress blues.It continues the last kink of Uniforms/Military and then the new bingo box was caning.A/N: Once again stuck I went looking for inspiration and found this fic: http://cjmarlowe.livejournal.com/502562.html





	Thank You, Please, and Promise.

**_Thank You, Please, and Promise_**  
  
The screen buzzed to life and everyone in the room came to a standstill. Madame Priestly gave her speeches from an enclosed communication pod. She refused to have live reporters or a question and answer period after the speech. Her attitude seemed to indicate that there was no need for questions if she had just broadcast a clear statement to everyone with a screen. Andy stepped closer to the edge of the room as the lights were dimmed. She didn’t want to draw attention to herself. The press might not be able to ask President Priestly questions, but they would think nothing of badgering her young lover.   
  
Slipping on her UV blockers and flipping up her collar Andy spared a few moments to watch the screen. She liked her anonymity in such a public space. The thrill of seeing her lover on the big screen was indescribable. Miranda’s eyes radiated an enhanced glow complemented by the dark blue of her crisp clean uniform. The sight still made Andy weak in the knees. The first time she had seen Miranda putting them on in their quarters had done her in. The smooth pale skin of her lover was hidden in the flat lines of her uniform trousers. The line of the pocket on her hips made Andy’s mouth water. She wanted to hook her thumbs in the belt loops and pull Miranda to her. Instead she had sat on the edge of the bed her mouth not the only thing watering.  
  
The shiny black of the patent leather belt hung open waiting for the stiff ironed blue shirt to be slid on, buttoned, and tucked into the pants. Andy wrapped her leg around a pillow as she watched the profile of Miranda’s hands tucking and smoothing the fabric, and then taking the end of the leather belt and sliding it through the buckle and tight. That first day was for the signing of the treaty with Zuton. President Priestly also took a black and silver cane with her that she tucked under one arm. Andy wondered if there would be a box of cigars and a violin quartet at the signing, which only made her grip the pillow more tightly as she rolled her hips forward on the bed.  
  
At the door that day Miranda had stopped, looked her lover in the eye, and said, “Avoid the info droids today.” With a small flip of her arm Miranda waved the silver and black cane at her and then turned on a point to leave the room.  
  
Andy had flopped over on the bed immediately.  
  
Despite being hidden under the thin cloak of anonymity Andy still felt exposed as she watched her lover address the known world. Her nipples had hardened and were pressing against the fabric of her shirt. Her breathing had become shallower and her pupils had dilated. She knew that she would have that far away look to her that always accompanied the mouth-watering distraction of her lover in dress blues.   
  
Closing her eyes as she leaned back against the cold wall of the settlement Andy could imagine Miranda approaching her in this crowd. She could be just another soldier among the many pressing their lover against the wall for a kiss. Andy swallowed hard as the image in her mind took shape and she could almost feel the press of Miranda’s thick fabric uniform and the press of the cane against her skin as they embraced.  
  
The clapping of the crowd drew Andy back into the present moment. She gulped down a moan and looked around. She had not been recognized yet, but it might only be a matter of time. The speech tonight was to set in motion the next plan as they left Zuton and returned to their home planet. The screen above Miranda’s head showed the time to be 7pm. Andy stepped forward on unsteady feet making her way to the nearest travel tube. She needed to get back to their quarters before the speech was over—not only to avoid the press, but to be ready for her lover’s return.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Andy could hear her breath as she reached with shaking hands into the bottom drawer pulling out her much too short cut off blue uniform pants. She debated for all of five seconds before stripping off the already soaked panties she had on earlier. There was no point to wearing them she reasoned. She did not button the button fly but left each side to hang open in a V pointing down to where she wanted Miranda’s attention the most. Then she reached into the drawer once more pulling out a blue button up that had once been Miranda’s. The sleeves had been torn out and Andy didn’t bother with the buttons—she just tied it tight over her bare breasts.  
  
In a quick sweep Andy shoved all of her previous clothing into the laundry shute. For the final flourishes of her ‘uniform’ she went into the closet and slipped on knee high doc marten’s that she barely tied a tie above the ankle on. The first time Miranda had seen them she pursed her lips until Andy rotated her hips in an almost dance-like trance-like move and stepped out of them. Then a smirk played at the corners of her mouth until Andy claimed her lips with her own.  
  
Hearing the unmistakable steps of her lover in the hallway Andy stood at attention in the middle of the front room. Fighting a smile as she remembered that Miranda had her black and silver cane with her. Andy thought that punishment had never been so good.  
  
The door slid open and Andy held her breath as she saw Miranda in her full Presidential mode. She took one step in letting the door slide shut behind her. Then she shifted her silver and black cane from the right to the left hooking it under her arm as she walked slowly forward. Her eyes inspected Andrea from head to toe as she stalked around and behind her in a half-circle. She stepped close letting her body heat caress Andy as her words tickled against her ear.  
  
“Still haven’t found a proper uniform, soldier?” Miranda asked in a low husky voice.  
  
Andy shivered and tried to speak but all the moisture in her body had headed south.  
  
“I expect an answer, soldier.” Still pressed against Andy’s back Miranda relished the effect she knew she was having on her lover. “Now.” She said as she let the cane swing down and hit loudly against the doc martens.  
  
Shuddering under the effects that the silver and black cane promised Andy tried once again. “Only one I have, sir.”  
  
Stepping back to put space between them, Miranda sucked her tongue against her teeth. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.”  
  
Andy closed her eyes knowing Miranda was behind her.   
  
Knowing that the first smack would come.  
  
Wanting it to come hard.  
  
Not sure when…  
  
SMACK.  
  
Andy’s breath puffed out of her lungs hard as her ass cheek stung and her sex clenched hard. Miranda’s fingertips trailed a moment against her tingling skin sending a chill up her spine.  
  
Miranda shifted her stance and Andy heard the click of the cane against her ring. “You will address me as Madame President.” It was a cold sounding hiss, but Andy knew her lover’s eyes would be dilated almost black with desire.  
  
Smack. This time the other cheek sang in harmony with the slow burn of pleasure after contact had been made.  
  
“Yes.” Andy said as her right foot stumbled a half step forward.  
  
The heat of Miranda’s body pressed hard against her and she was walking the few steps toward the wall in an instant. Pressed against the cool wall with the heat of Miranda’s soft curves on her other side, Andy let out a moan. Her left hand reached up almost touching Miranda.  
  
When Miranda pulled out of reach, Andy was left standing breathless against the wall.  
  
“Yes, Madame President.” Miranda prompted as her hand came down once more on Andy’s ass.  
  
Aching, stinging, desire coursed through her body in the perfect storm and Andy fought for her words once more. She nodded but then quickly swallowed and muttered out, “Yes, Madame President.”  
  
Many long seconds of anticipation passed as Miranda looked her lover up and down. The sight of pink marks where her fingers had been just at the edge of those blue shorts shot another jolt of arousal down her body. “You were instructed to get another uniform, soldier.”  
  
Her hands loose at her sides Andy bent her elbows and held her palms against the wall. “I like this one.” She whispered full of loaded meaning for them both.  
  
Letting the shiny black lacquer slide up the outside of Andy’s exposed leg and then down the inside of it Miranda lowered her voice to a whisper as well. “You know the punishment then.”  
  
Standing against the wall, exposed physically and vulnerable emotionally Andy knew the punishment. It felt too delicious to avoid though as she took a breath. Trusting Miranda enough to play this way sent a fresh wave of desire down her body. “Yes, Madame President.”  
  
The first hit was softer than she remembered but it stung where her flesh was already pink. The small moan torn from her throat was almost a laugh it felt so good.  
  
In the intervening seconds her breath calmed but she tuned into the fact that Miranda’s breathing had become louder. The only tell that Andy had that her lover was as aroused as she was. Not seeing Miranda, barely feeling her, and yet being completely dominated by her left her wanting more. She knew better than to ask though. Miranda might not give her anymore at all. The rules were hers to decide and Andy knew it all too well.  
  
The next crack of the cane against her blue shorts was higher and hit the resonating frequency of Andy’s sex. Her fingers balled into fists against the wall. Her forehead thudded against the wall and she moaned. Her body shook taut with the spark of wanton passion and tinge of pain as well.  
  
Another crack and Andy’s back arched her hips toward the wall ripping a scream from her lips. The cane clattered loudly to the ground and Miranda’s body heat was pressed hard against her. Her breath came in short pants and she felt her arousal beginning to drip down the inside of her thigh. The heat of Miranda’s crotch cupped her stinging ass and the contrast was as arousing as the initial smacks to her skin.  
  
Miranda’s fingers pulled the shirt apart in a frenzy as they panted against each other out of control. Andy turned in her lover’s arms her breasts swinging free as the shirt was caught open in Miranda’s hands. A hungry kiss threatened to devour them from the inside as they bit and sucked and demanded more with their tongues, hands, and growling sounds.  
  
Andy moved her foot again and stumbled on the cane sliding down to her knees. Not missing a beat, she began to kiss Miranda’s thighs and her hands reached up to undo the patent leather belt. Miranda’s hands tangled roughly in Andy’s hair pulling it painfully. Pulling her pants down with her panties Miranda wobbled and Andy urged her to lean against the wall. In uncertain movements Andy followed her lover on her knees as they turned. Getting the pants past Miranda’s knees Andy pulled her leg up and away from the pants. She let her fingers part Miranda’s wet sex before she leaned forward to taste Miranda’s wet sex.  
  
Quite simply it was not enough.  
  
Miranda wanted to touch Andrea as she had been preparing to.  
  
Andrea wanted to touch Miranda everywhere not just her sex but her whole body.  
  
Letting herself slide down the wall Miranda joined her young lover on the floor. Andy backed up to make room for her lover and who was crawling after her. Their lips touched hard but they didn’t clank teeth. Each grabbed the other’s hair in a furious embrace while the other reached for the aching sex of the other. Only a few strokes and Andy was biting against Miranda’s shoulder as she tried not to wail in her ear. Her whole body shook on the tips of Miranda’s fingers. The half on clothes, the pain in her knees and the delicious combination of sensations between them made for a lasting impression. She held on through her own orgasm forcing herself not to pull away from Miranda. As soon as her breathing had halfway returned to normal she grabbed Miranda’s ass cupping it firmly in her hand as she stroked her sex once again. “Yes, Madame President.” Andy said as she let her hand come down against the shirt-tailed ass of her lover. Sent over the edge, around the moon, and all the way to the edge of the galaxy and back Miranda came clutching against Andy like she was the very air she needed to breathe. Maybe she was.  
  
Shifting Andy pulled her lover down on top of her and held her. When breathing had returned to normal and their pulses were no longer loud in their ears Andy kissed the top of Miranda’s head and stroked up and down her back. Looking up at her with amazingly beautiful blue eyes Miranda claimed her lover in a slow kiss. Then she placed her hands on either side of Andy and her knees on the ground between her legs. Miranda rose up on all fours half dressed in her blue shirt and kissed a searing path down Andy’s bare chest and abdomen.  
  
Watching her Andy smiled with delight and let her finger come up to her mouth for a playful bite. Sitting up now Miranda pulled Andy’s knees up on either side of her. She bent and leisurely kissed the red mark on each knee. It was a thank you and a please without words.   
  
_Thank you for letting me._  
  
_Please don’t learn the lesson, soldier._  
  
Andy sighed and sat up wrapping her lover in a kiss of promise.  
__  
I promise to never learn this lesson if the punishment is always this good.  
  
—FIN.

 

 

x


End file.
